


A demon lord's prompting

by Someotherwriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Fairies, Getting to Know Each Other, Giants, Groping, I'm Going to Hell, Licking, Literal Sleeping Together, Lube, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladins, Plotbunnies, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Sex, Size Difference, Slow To Update, Tags Are Fun, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someotherwriter/pseuds/Someotherwriter
Summary: What happens when a demon lord gets bored of the persistant, overbearing sex demons that are only after his power or waiting for weakness. An unlucky human finds himself the focus of this demon's attention.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

“Master, that is the third time you have sighed during the executions.” His head minion pointed out quietly, standing there holding a stack of papers made out of human skin. To make sure that all who had been marked for execution were being dealt with properly. Most wouldn’t even die from the venture; they had paid off someone in the line to have another take their place. Or they had so many lives left.

“This violence is boring me.” The roaring crowd silenced suddenly, as if his murmur had been heard. The head minion waved them on, watching the blood spill over the arena before turning back to his master. The master watched the blood pool into the sand and vents alike, there were those under his rule that enjoyed even the dirtiest of blood. Others were leaning forward trying to catch it in their mouths.

“What would interest you, master?” his minion inquired softly, glancing with sharp irritation to those who tried to listen. The box was far above the others, except for his commanders and generals, who rested a few seats below him. Some of them were too involved with the arena to care for his boredom. Others were waiting for the chance to please him.

“Perhaps…” he began and watched the head fly through the crowd, it stopped at his feet. He scooped it up with a sharply clawed hand; he threw it down to the more common fodder, the foot soldiers. They cheered and tore into it. He flicked the eyes he had taken to his generals; they fought over them with a more civil manner. Few enjoyed the eyeballs of a carthri.

“Master?”

“Perhaps I require another lover.” He murmured quietly, he caught Tlie flinch in the corner of his eye.

“Master?” he questioned again. “Is that wise?” he attempted to tread carefully, but they all knew what had happened with the last several. Some had become too attached and refused to let him do his work, only wanting to remain in the bedroom. Even assaulting him in his sleep. Others had been devoured in another sense, their taste far better than their sex.

It made many hesitate to become his lover. Those who attempted were shot down, destroyed or devoured. Those who had survived moved onto other lovers, after he had grown tired of them.

“Perhaps it is time.” He responded lowly and his minion bowed his head under his master’s gaze. “But, it will be outside of my underlings.” His minion jerked his gaze up surprised. “Have them fetch me a lover.” He waved his hand dismissively.

“Who should I send?” he questioned before stepping back under the glare. “The child snatchers?” he attempted.

“No.” he growled. “The blooded.” His minion’s eyes widened again, those who had been accepted under his direct line. To take over when he was finally defeated. Some of them were cleverer than he could manage, others were as stupid as a rock, but strong and stubborn. It at least would be entertaining.

….

“Master!” one of his blooded called from the main hall door. His generals stood about the table, discussing their legions and regions. They followed his gaze to the door. Where one of the dimwitted stood grinning widely. He smiled faintly in response to it, but it fell as the blooded dragged a struggling bull into the room. Blood leaked from its nostrils and mouth. “Master!” he cheered again. “I brought you a lover.”

The generals snorted and sneered. “That is a bull.” He stated blandly.

The smile on the blooded’s face fell. “You don’t like it?”

“It is not what I am looking for.” He said plainly. “You may deal with it.” That returned the smile to the blooded’s face.

“Yes master.” And he dragged it out with him.

The generals turned back to him and he set his jaw.

….

“That is a goat.” He muttered as the blooded dragged the animal into his bedroom. How it had been allowed past his guards and wards was beyond him, but goats had a magic of their own. “Get rid of it.” He stated lowly, he had been attempting the short sleep that being interrupted was not something he took lightly.

“You haven’t even tried it.” The bloodied form was shoved towards his face, it had already been tried. Its flesh had been tasted, the long scores at its side told him plenty. He merely stared at his subordinate until he backed away.

….

“That is an ogre.” He growled as one of his more clever blooded entered the throne room where he was determining judgments. There were still rules in this chaos of a kingdom and demons persisted in breaking them. If it wasn’t the demon themselves, it was any sort of creature that dared venture into their realm, they did not take kindly to trespassers.

“I believe it not part of your kingdom and it would likely survive your tendencies.” She began smartly, “It is a gift from the ogre kingdom to the south, they would take it as an alliance.” She continued.

“It is not in my tastes, but see if one of the generals wants it.” He waved her off, she smiled once again and sauntered off. It would be unlikely to survive a week, but then anything taken into an alliance with demons wasn’t likely to survive anyway. He would have to speak to her later about why the ogres wanted an alliance in the first place. It usually meant there was trouble coming to his borders and they had just dealt with the paladins a week ago.

…..

There were several more mishaps before they brought him something he could stand. Even then, they did not last long, screaming all the while, usually killing themselves in the end. Or if he was feeling particularly bored with them they found other bed partners. It seemed like ages before they brought him something worth his time. Centuries before they brought him.


	2. Was that really seduction or you trying to shut me up?

“Master.” It was one of the clever ones, more humanoid in appearance but far surpassing the human race in intelligence. He was growing tired of their voices and attempts. They would be lucky to outlast anymore of these annoying distractions if they brought him another failure. “We found this near the edge of your territory one of the humans that you restrict from your kingdom.” Two of that blooded’s lesser minions dragged something between them.

He stepped down from the dais, he had been merely examining his kingdom through his mind’s eye. It was simple magic for him and something that the assassins usually waited for to strike against him. But they did not know his castle or his guard. Both were well kept, the throne was triggered to stop any attempts and to kill if they persisted. It was not limited to his servants; many had lost their lives because they did not follow the simple rule.

“What do you want to do with it?” the blooded asked, stepping to the side so the master could examine the human.

The human was a bundle of bloodied clothes and a messy mop of hair, which had likely been contained to a bundle before his minions had found it. Him. He smiled faintly causing them to stir uncomfortably; the human was nearly larger than the minions dragging him, odd for one of their race. The master reached out his hand and pulled the bloodied head up, they had knocked him around a bit to more easily carry him. He was a rough featured human with an overgrowth of facial hair. There was a health to his skin and as he cut apart the thick clothing protecting the feeble skin, the demon lord found he was well built. For a human. There were muscles covering thick, sturdy bones, but the skin was smooth, smoother than even the most lustful sex demon. He had devoured those more often than not, they craved too much of him.

“Master?” the voice came as he directed his gaze down.

“Take him to my room.” His voice came out gruff, laced with desire. He turned to his snake-like blooded who flinched back from his gaze, displaying open shock and faint disgust. He would have to retrain the blooded on how to guard their emotions. “He’ll likely be dead in the morning and it is my rule to decide how to deal with him.” Aggression came out thick in his tone, he wanted to feast on this one already and he hadn’t even seen the rest of the human.

“Yes master.” They began softly and gestured sharply to their minions, irritated. _Irritated that he was bedding a low human? Or for some other reason? _He repressed a faint snort at the thought, there was not much they could do or say against him. His power gave him the right to rule over them, the only thing they could do was quibble between themselves.

…

The human was laid on his floor, limbs askew and hair matted against his face. The demon paused to stare down once again at the human. The rough features he realized were blunted like he had been slammed against too many walls, a common feature of the giants. _Did he have some of their blood?_ He lifted the human and inhaled the dried blood which was intoxicating, humans always had something strange to their blood that made it so desirable. This one was on another level, almost hinting at another sort of nature. Magical creatures always had the best flesh. Perhaps he would be good enough to devour. He ran his rough finger pads over the man’s bare chest receiving a faint stir that riled the beastly nature of him. His fingernails drew thin lines of blood along the weak skin, starting that intoxicating smell stronger. But first he would examine the rest of this creature.

The clothes came off with a single flick of his finger; he liked to demolish the clothing of his lovers so he could replace it with his scent. His musk and his seed. He smiled faintly as the man shivered closer to consciousness. The human was well endowed, for a human, his claws dragged over the human’s thighs, slowly testing that reaction.

The human rolled his head to the side and the master had to stop himself from lunging at the exposed skin. His eyelids fluttered, one of those strange human creature things that told predators when they were wakeful. Useless for demons who could wake within a matter of seconds, it would trick anyone who thought to sneak up on them.

He lifted the human liking the sensation of the human skin against his rough fur and scale. No doubt the human would scream when he woke, he smiled faintly, he liked it when they screamed. But the human continued to stir, groaning in a low voice that stirred the warmth in his loins. Deep brown eyes appeared from the dark eyelashes, another useless thing that humans had. Small objects wouldn’t dare to travel into a demon’s eyes. They lacked focus and the master felt at the human’s head growling faintly, if it was damaged, his minions would pay. But they moved to him and focused slowly, the faintly pale lips parted and a small sound escaped. They sat there staring at each other, the human still didn’t scream.

Rather he attempted to sit up, a motion that the master pressed down on, he looked confused then looked down his body, what he could see of it. His face flushed and the master chuckled drawing that honeyed gaze back to his face. “My minions brought you to me.” He said slowly, he could feel the rumble of his words flowing through the human who still remained flushed. He leaned down, the human attempted to sink into the bed away from his looming form. “I required a lover.” He smiled showing all of his sharp teeth, he let his gaze roam once again over the man’s form.

The human gaped at him still flushed, then slowly raised a hand, putting it between them. “Wait.” He attempted, but the demon drew his arm away. He raised the other, getting his weight pushed more fully into the bed, pinning him there. The master’s hand was sliding down his side, which he shivered lightly at, trying to control his reaction. He bit his lip as the master skimmed over his abdomen, it was so amusing how humans tried to keep their desire in. “I.. I’m not-“ he attempted still, he paused as his hand met the rough fur of the master’s hide.

There was a curious expression that came over his face, something indefinable in the demon’s vocabulary. It would fall under the human’s words, which he could only translate between them. He started as the master’s hand moved further down, gripping faintly at his cock. “Wait-.” He tried again but cut off with a faint whimper as the master’s tongue ran over his chest.

“I could let them punish you for trespassing in my territory.” The man’s eyes widened as he drew back up, he reached over the bed, letting his form loom over the man. His fingers curled around the container he kept close by. He returned to the human who simply stared back up at him, he seemed more resigned, but his shoulders were tense. He chuckled faintly and the human started again. “Waiting for your chance?” he asked and the human bit his lip, the master leaned back on his heels and emptied the bottle out over his hands. Allowing much of it to fall onto the human who shuddered at the warmth of the fluid, he always kept it warm.

The master dragged his hand down the human’s form enjoying the feel of tightly clenched muscles, struggling to remain still under his touch. “Trespassing in my kingdom is punishable by death, but I was amused by you.” He showed his teeth again, “So I took you in instead of leaving them to their own devices. After all.” He leaned down slowly; the man’s eyes followed him, showing no emotion. A strange trait for a human around demons. “I asked them to find me a lover.” He paused then dragged his tongue up the man’s abdomen; the human’s fingers gripped the sheets trying to hold steady against the onslaught of sensation. “I think they may have finally succeeded.” He chuckled as he drew his mouth lower; letting the exhale of his words tickle the human’s skin. He was rewarded with sharp tensing of muscles and a faint twist in the man’s body.

The master wrapped his tongue around the human’s somewhat limp cock and drew it into his mouth. The human quickly bit out a sharp sound, the master drew up his hand a slipped a finger into the human’s, preventing him from muting the cries as he continued. Sliding his serpentine tongue around the stiffening organ and sucking lightly, keeping his sharp teeth from pricking into the tender flesh. He was rewarded once again with a sharp groan and jerk of the human’s hips. Fingers suddenly gripped his mane of hair, a firm but the gentle tug started a rumble in his chest. But he drew away from the human’s arousal, the human was flushed down to his abdomen, it was an amusing sight. “What?” he teased running the back of his claws down the human’s side before removing his finger from the human’s mouth.

He choked on a breath for a minute, something that hitched in his chest, telling the master that the potion was finally taking affect. “Shouldn’t we be-.” He was cut off as the master growled faintly at him. He remained silent for a long moment, just staring at the master, like he was asking permission to speak.

The master didn’t give it to him, rather he dragged his hand down the human’s chest once again, making him shudder more readily. He then curled his fingers under the man’s risen arousal testing at that puckered hole. The human started gripping the bed sheets by his sides tightly, there was a glimmer of fear in his eyes. But the master descended keeping his own eyes locked with the human’s, he dragged his tongue over the pink entrance. It quivered under the slick swipe, so he lapped a little heavier as the human gasped faintly. He gently pressed a dulled nail against the entrance which clenched and unclenched pulling the nail in slightly. He chuckled again and carefully pressed the nail into the folds of flesh. It tightened around him as the human gasped again, his abdomen tightening and loosening in turns. He slid his hand up the writhing muscles and removed his finger only to replace it with his mouth.

He lapped slowly once again, but also sucked faintly on the spasming ring, his left hand rested on the human’s abdomen keeping him as still as possible. While his right hand waved faintly bringing another bottle to his hand, he rose straight and ripped off the cork with his teeth. The human breathed harshly his eyes faintly dazed once again, the master merely smirked at him before coating his hand in the gel. He returned his attention to the moist hole and applied the gel to the outside. “Ahh-“ The human bit off a faint cry and jerked under his left hand, trying to fight the sensation. He eased the pressure and the human curled slightly, chasing the pressure of his hand, his toes were already gripping the sheets as well, keeping his legs well apart.

He smiled at the human, pleased that he refrained from futile struggling, but he still held his voice back. So he curled his left hand around the man’s arousal as he slowly worked his pinky into the man’s hole. The human’s hips jerked driving his finger further in. “Gah- haha-“ He groaned sharply, his left hand was now pressed over his mouth, trying to mute the sound. The master allowed it for the moment, since it would allow them both to hear the sick squelching of the gel. He loosened the ring of muscles watching the man squirm under his ministrations; his own arousal was rising watching this flushed and gasping man. So desperately trying to hold in the sounds of pleasure, they could be nothing else as he bit his lip again and again. His knuckle now pressed between his lips, bitten sharply by those flat teeth.

But as he drove in further still keeping a firm rhythm of stroking the human’s cock, the human released a faintly startled noise. There was a ridge and he reached it again, the human gasped again. “Ah- ha.” His knuckles were pressed to his forehead now as he tried to catch his breath, his hips rolled slowly, without control. Trying to catch more friction against his cock and at that small ridge inside of him.

The master descended once again his left hand sliding down the human’s cock making him moan at the loss. He drew his tongue sharply down the human’s cock getting a sharp jerk of his hips before he fell down further. He paused a moment to tease at the human’s balls then continued to his destination. He pressed his tongue into the pulsing muscle where his finger still teased at the ridge. The human shuddered again, “Ahha!” he released startled, then continued gasping for breath. “Ahha ha ha.” It eased for a moment before the master massaged the bump, his tongue coiling around his finger to add the extra torture to the human.

He returned his left hand to stroke the human’s arousal, but it took one firm stroke before the human’s voice came out in a strangled cry. “GAH HA-.” It cut short and he withdrew his finger from the pulsating ring of muscle. The human’s body shuddered under his left hand, the cock now slack between his fingers. A white stream ran up the human’s body, touching his cheek, but much of it coated the master’s hand. He brought it closer for examination before cleaning off his hand. It was just as intoxicating as the human’s blood, now filled with desire and pleasure. There was no fear which made his ears flick against his curled horns.

_This human was not afraid of him?_ He wondered before smiling once again at the gasping man. His eyes were falling more closed than open, hazed with the release of his pleasure. His mouth worked to allow him to catch his breath, but he seemed to be saying faint words. Words that his translation spell was not picking up. He leaned down. “Do you still want to go to my minions?” he asked in a low rumble of arousal, he knew it was beginning to peak out of the pocket of skin. Different from humans, the dark color resembled the color of his lips and mottled purple and black.

The human slowly focused on him, struggling to get his tongue to work. “No.” he finally managed, his head once again tilted to his side as if it would help him breathe better.

The master chuckled faintly and the human glanced back to him, but the master stood from the bed and retrieved some water. The human was starting to lose the flush and was turning a rather pale color. He returned to the bed and found the human’s gaze was on something other than his face or chest. He let out another rumble of a laugh and the human weakly covered his face with a hand. “Drink.” He ordered holding the pitcher above the eagle spread human.

The human sat up carefully, more weak than anything else. But he accepted the slight tip in the pitcher for the water. His throat worked with more power than the rest of him seemed to have, his lips curved carefully around the edge of the flute. It riled something in the master once again and he licked his own lips. When the human seemed to be sated, he brought it to his own lips, he had enjoyed savoring the taste of the human’s seed, but it clung to the insides of his mouth. A master must always look presentable. The human was watching him, still faintly dazed.

So the master set the pitcher on the bed, it had been enchanted long ago to rest flat on any surface, the human watched it. Waiting for it to tip and spill. It was yet another thing that amused the master. But he curled his left hand around the human’s head, holding him still, though he had gone quite stiff under the faint pressure.

Some of the dried blood had flaked from the wound showing the edges of a small cut. The master frowned faintly and the human stiffened further under his hold. “Your wound is quite small.” He remarked and dipped a finger into the water to wipe away the dried blood. The human winced faintly.

“Head wounds tend to bleed.” He responded softly, his voice still a little raw, it made the master’s chest rumble faintly. “I thought you said you wanted a lover.” 

The master stared at the human’s long tangled hair, “You were expecting something different?” he inquired softly as he released the human’s head, who flinched at the sudden loss of contact. As if he expected the demon to react violently to his comment. “I could be like those demons you expect, but I doubt you would survive it.” He remarked casually.

The human stared down at his hands, “Why don’t you? It’s not as if you care for one human life.” He didn’t look up as the master rose from the bed, taking the pitcher with him.

“I said I wanted a lover, not a fuck toy to be used and thrown into the scrap heap.” His voice came out in a growl, but the human didn’t move. The master placed the pitcher on the dresser, “You didn’t seem so eager to die when you declined to be returned to my servants.” The master raised an eyebrow, apparently it was one of those things his kind needed to express emotions.

The human glanced at him for a moment, his eyes were clearer, but it seemed like the head wound was still affecting his senses. Perhaps this sudden stupidity could be blamed on that, though humans were known for their incessant nattering. “It is merely based on rumors. Forgive it.” He murmured.

The master hummed and returned to the bed, he pushed the human down onto his back once more. “I’ll have to consider that. Demons do not forgive as easily as humans.” The human’s eyebrows jumped and his eyes widened, but he still wasn’t afraid, merely cautious. The demon chuckled. He caught the human’s leg and drew it up, to press against the master’s hip, he lifted the other keeping his gaze locked with the human’s. “Perhaps I should question your own experience.” He hummed and summoned the gel again, the human’s gaze flicked to it for a moment. In that moment the master leaned down feeling the human’s feet press sharply into his hips, it started that seemingly easily summoned rumble. At least with this human.

The human’s hands twitched against the bed sheets, trying to decide between rising to stop the demon leaning over him, or to clutch the sheets once again. The demon leaned closer taking in the intoxicating scent of the human, the scent of his release was still sharp on his skin even as his blood flaked onto the sheets. The human shuddered faintly and the master growled lowly, his fur was tickling the sensitive human skin. He let his hands skim up the human’s sides before he caught the bottle with his right. He dribbled most of it onto his hand, the bottle was already refilling, as he had made it that way.

The human’s gaze was still locked with his, their faces drawing closer, but the master merely slid his right hand down the human’s abdomen making him shiver at the faint chill. He wrapped his nail blunted hand around the human’s arousal coating it in the gel, nearly starting the human’s arousal again. But he moved away from it sliding his hand down his own form now. It didn’t take long to reach the faint bulge, some of his arousal was peeking out already. He carefully coaxed the rest out, his gaze moving around the human’s form as he did so. Usually it took coaxing from his partner to draw it out. But he wanted this human to see him.

He returned his gaze to the human’s face again and found he was flushed again, his own gaze falling down to where the master’s hand was resting. So the master drew his left hand up the human’s side getting a faint jerk of a response. He let his left hand trail down catching some of that gel before wrapping it around the human’s faintly stiff organ. One of the human’s hands came up and gripped his fingers before falling away as the master’s grip increased. His arousal was stiffening as the master’s drew further out of the pouch.

The human let out a ragged breath and he gripped the sheets twisting them harshly in his hands. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to block the tears. Tears? The master hummed faintly, his arousal was now fully released from the folds of fur. He slid closer and moved his left hand to hold the human’s side. He moved his hips slowly forward feeling the toes curl around his fur pulling slightly. The human gasped faintly and his eyes shot open catching the demon’s gaze before it fell downwards. He flushed even more and raised his left hand, but the master drew his hips back slowly allowing friction between their arousals.

The human’s hand quickly fell back to the bed and his body twisted faintly, chasing that friction. He groaned as the master came back, pressing his legs a little closer, the master jerked his hips again, but still slowly. It took a few more now thrusts for the human to start chasing the contact and thrusting his own hips against the master’s. His thighs drew tight around the master’s arousal, it seemed unconsciously, but perhaps the gentle right hand on his thigh coerced the human to it. 

It seemed like that pleasure only continued to climb forever the thrusts were so quick and slick that the master nearly slipped from his target several times. If the human hadn’t been pulled so close to him his arousal probably would have ended up elsewhere. But he wanted to savor that entrance later. The human gasped sharply cluing the master to his release, the master slowed his pace driving the human further into that release. His eyelids fluttered and closed as the master came over his abdomen and chest.

The master panted, the human’s breath was quiet and shallow, he carefully moved his right hand from the human’s now slack thigh and drew it up the human’s midline. The human’s chest moved below him as his hand caught their mixed seed. Even in unconsciousness the human shuddered faintly under the touch, nearly gaining a reaction from the master’s slack arousal. But the master drew up certain of the human’s life and wiped their mixed seed on the bed sheets. He did not appreciate the taste of his own seed, it tasted too much of the things around here and his power.

He moved from the bed and retrieved a towel, an item hardly used in his domain; demons usually used other tools to clean themselves off. He drew it down the human’s chest and cleaned up the remains of their orgasms, he threw it by the wall. It was the destined place for those articles of clothing he refused to clean. They would be burned later, demons did not share their blood or sex carelessly, it could be used against them most easily. He lifted the human from the bed and set him in the faintly bubbling water in the bathroom. It was lukewarm to his sense of touch, but humans could not tolerate extreme heats or chills like demons.

He made sure the human wasn’t going to sink under the water and drown in his state before returning to the bed. He yanked off the bed sheets finding pieces of them were in shreds anyway, he must have done that in his careless release. They were added to the pile along with the human’s clothes, he wouldn’t need them here. A flick of his finger and they were set aflame. 

There was a faint groan from the bathroom, he stepped in and found the human had come to. He was staring down at himself, then raking his gaze about in faint confusion. His gaze stopped on the master and he blinked as if trying to clear his vision. He muttered something quietly before returning his gaze to the bath tub, it was larger than him by double if not triple. Comfortable for most demons, with extra room to spare.

“I would have figured you would have a stronger response.” The master stated and stepped up to the edge, on the human’s left side, but still nearly a foot or two away from the end of the human’s slack body.

The human glanced to him once again, his gaze was still faintly hazy. “I just don’t generally faint and end up in different places.” He murmured and wiped his face with the water. It cleared away some more of the dried blood. He lifted his hand once again, it paused nearly reaching the mess of hair before it rested against the human’s forehead. The water droplets rolled slowly down his face adding to the strange atmosphere that seemed to follow this human.

“Why would that be?” the demon asked after a moment, he carefully slid into the tub, keeping his distance from the human who seemed to be in a strange mood. Demons could potentially be weakened after sex, so it was a precaution anyway. Though this human appeared to be about as weak as the others the master had dealt with before. It was not apparent by his size, but there were many who differed from their appearance. Perhaps he would ask his minions how they came across him. “And why were you treading into demon territory?” he asked as the human had not moved.

The human’s eyes appeared for a moment, a flash behind a hand now flattened against his forehead. “Most people cannot move me.” He said quietly and appraised the demon once more, even with his unfocused eyes. “As for coming into this territory, it was a job.” His eyelids fell over those brown eyes, he seemed almost relaxed, the only fear he had shown before the master was when the master experimented with his taint.

“Hunting demons?” the master questioned, the human’s eyes were on him again his expression surprisingly firm. “I thought that was the only reason you humans came to the demon lands.” He raised an eyebrow waiting for the human to rebuke him, to refuse. Or to confirm it, like all the others had. Perhaps this human would end up like them, hanging from the castle walls, or some chew toy for his minions. Some of them had lasted longer in the arena before being torn apart in their sleep for killing some demon’s toy or lover.

The human continued to stare at him before he sighed. “He wanted me to record a demon’s day.” The master merely raised his eyebrow. “He’s interested in different races physiologies.” He continued and vaguely waved his right hand. “I am not here to hunt or harm demons.” He stated bluntly. “I prefer to be a pacifist.” It nearly came out as a growl and the master had to push down the arousal that rose at that noise. Nearly bestial, like the demons around here, but from such a carefully controlled race.

“Pacifist?” he questioned again, faintly humored. “I take it that is from your stature. You are used to being able to hurt others?”

The human looked away his jaw line suddenly tight, he carefully drew up on himself and stood in the bathtub. He stepped out of the water, carefully putting weight onto the edge of the tub. “That is true.” He finally answered; he stared at the tiled floor before looking back to the master. “Is there perhaps something I can dry off with?” he asked softly. He didn’t seem to be one to ask for help, it was amusing.

“Take one of the towels.” The master waved him off; the human picked one up with careful hands and wrapped it around himself. He stood there and stared down at the ground once again. “Do you require aid?” he questioned with humor, but did not move from the tub.

The human turned slightly to him with a faint frown and sat on the edge of the tub, he just kept the towel wrapped around him. “Since we are asking such specific questions….” He trailed off for a moment. “Why do you search outside of your domain for a lover? And are all demons such seekers of pleasure?”

The master stirred faintly, mostly amused, the human didn’t even flinch. “Demons are boring. They are either trying to get something out of it, kill you or both.” He flicked some water with his fingers. “And not all of us require pleasure, it is merely something to pass the long centuries. Others are better at it.” He smiled as the human looked to him, no doubt it was a fearsome image, but the human merely raised an eyebrow. “You are not fazed by much.”

“I could be screaming, but I always find that annoying.” The human muttered and crossed his legs, as if they were having some sort of chat. Which he supposed they were. He stared at the wall now seeming fascinated with the architecture. 

“You did not seem too surprised by my advances.” The demon finally rose from the water and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. It would fall directly into the volcano to turn into steam, preventing anything being pulled from it.

“I thought it was commonplace with demons.” The human responded softly watching the water vanish. He seemed so curious about the processes, it was possible he was not lying about being here to record demons. “And you did bluntly tell me you wanted a lover. I was only surprised when you weren’t just going to fuck me to death.” He shrugged.

The master snorted softly gaining the human’s gaze once again. “I’ve tried that, it’s boring compared to getting a reaction. Besides one gargling and choking on their own blood.” The human’s face only turned faintly pale and the demon smiled again. “When one lives as long as I have, they learn what they want.” His gaze flicked down the human’s body. “You didn’t seem to be complaining when I finally got you aroused.” The human flushed faintly and bit his lip, an amusing motion. “But away from that for the moment, what do you humans eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one.
> 
> Again, typos may be rampant and beware of changing tones, there is a lot of experimental writing.


	3. Chapter 2

They rested on the fresh bed sheets, provided by the demon’s own magic, still a curious thing he would have to ask about later. If he survived that long. The demon rested on the far side, he seemed to have no interest in touching Yonric after their two sessions before. At least the two times that Yonric had cum. He flushed faintly and pressed a hand to his forehead, the bed sheets sliding against his bare skin were doing nothing to help. They were so soft, a texture that no doubt would be torturing him for the rest of the night. He could feel the demon’s gaze on his back, the demon didn’t have eyelids. But there had been brief moments were the light seemed to dim, a sign that he was at least not mentally present.

Yonric merely was trying to get his thoughts away from their earlier actions on the bed. He was still surprised by the demon’s actions to take care of him, with the water, food, and the bath. And that the demon let him sleep on the same bed, told him that the demon had no fear that he could put him down if necessary. Which was true. Yonric couldn’t do much against the demon currently, but that wasn’t going to be a permanent fixture.

He hadn’t intended on being captured by the demons, his defenses and strength usually prevented such things. But the magic, he didn’t have much protection against that. It was good at least the demons were too preoccupied bringing him to notice that their knock to his head had nearly killed him. And that the blood covered the rapid healing of the wound. It was one of the things he could be grateful for here. It was something he feared their reaction to if they ever found out.

…..

“You’re keeping it?” a voice hissed from a distance. “That thing is less than a worm on this land. Your land. You know what they come here to do!” it continued and he stirred faintly.

“My land is correct.” Came the rumble that shook his bones, he was drawing closer to consciousness. “And yet you question me on my land. In my castle as one of my servants.” It grew menacing, as Yonric had expected to be directed at him. “That sort of thinking steps over your duties.” It was full of warning, then softened slightly. “You have served me for a long time, faithfully, willingly. But you will step over your line if you continue.”

“Yes master.” Came the meek response. “It is as you will.”

Yonric rolled over and opened his eyes, his back to the massive doors that seemed impossible to open even with his strength. He looked to the ceiling, visible despite the four posted bed. Fancy. He repressed a snort, _why did demons have all the nice things?_ He was just sad he couldn’t have enjoyed the bath for a little longer. It had been weeks since his last proper one, but the road life did that to people.

The door closed softly and he waited a few moments before looking to it. Both of the demons were gone. He sat up carefully as his head still ached, likely a repercussion of his near death. He rose from the bed and gathered one of the sheets for cover, his clothes were gone and his items were nowhere in sight. Likely scavenged or destroyed already. He huffed a breath, he liked many of the things he had, but they could be replaced.

He stopped before the doors before scanning about the room, his sight was a little clearer now, as it had been fuzzy before. Disallowing him a proper look at the demon, which he desired so strongly it was likely considered bizarre. Not that there any way anyone to judge the thought. He was used to that though. It was why he travelled alone.

There was that strange pitcher, he experimented with it, setting it against the wall, then on the wall, but it remained stable. There was a platter of fruits and nearly raw meats. He nibbled on one of the fruits and skimmed the room for more details.

.....

It was hard to believe it was so easy to find help nowadays, especially when they came themselves. He had merely been walking between the realms trying to find some sort of new excitement when the demons set themselves on him. The glimmer in their eyes and the guttural words they were exchanging told him he was going to be prey. He smiled lightly and opened his arms to the first one that came charging at him. Pointed teeth sunk into his arm spilling red-black blood, it was so hard to get the color right. He pulled it a little closer watching the other two who began creeping towards him.

The one at his arm continued chewing on his flesh even as one of them ripped the clothing on his back to ribbons. A faint crooning sound told him they liked what they saw. It wasn’t hard to cultivate a form pleasing to most. A smooth, generously filled form with a plump bottom.

They fell on him like rabid animals, the demonic creatures weren’t far from that in the first place. If his body still felt anything besides the faint warmth of the demon’s caresses, the crunching of his bones, he could have felt fear. But he didn’t care much for the bland emotion anyway, he only needed their bodies. So he let them have their fun, chewing and fucking into him, before he slit their throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops... I've had this as a draft for the past couple of weeks. It was supposed to get posted last year.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and I'll be working on throwing more chapters on here.  
Just been too lazy to edit.
> 
> Also, I may start editing these chapter/chapter titles a lot, so don't be suprised if things change.


	4. Teases and Taunts

Yonric woke slowly, there was stirring in the room and his head injury had made it difficult to remain awake even as he was exploring the room. It was a distinct scuffle of claws against the stone floor, attempting to be quiet, but too large and powerful to do so. The demon king, or whatever his rank was, was likely not used to sneaking around. Yonric stopped the laugh that threatened to bubble out of his chest and turned further into the sheets. He was starting to get used to them, but he was still used to wearing some form of clothing to sleep. He turned again as he had fallen onto the rat’s nest that was currently his hair. He was too afraid that he was going to rip it out that he hadn’t even tried fixing it.

The demon king stopped on his side of the bed, Yonric could feel his looming figure, despite his eyes being closed. “You are awake.” It came bluntly and the demon king slid a knee onto the bed so he could loom even closer to Yonric.

“How did you figure?” Yonric questioned after a moment, playing dead wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“I can feel you thinking sharply. And you stir too much.” It was amused, like before. A hand brushed his side through the top sheet and he let his eyes fall open. The demon king was resting over him now, legs on both sides of him, as if the bed had grown for him to rest in the middle. He glanced to the side, it was indeed longer than before. _Magic,_ he huffed mentally. “You are thinking now.” He hummed and leaned down, keeping the right hand at Yonric’s side and the other moved beneath Yonric trapping him in the fabric of the sheet. His right hand began to move over Yonric’s chest making the fabric taunt and loose in turn.

Yonric simply held his gaze trying to fight the sensations running over him, the gentleness of this demon’s hand even as it ran over his body. The right amount of pressure to start tormenting him. His nipples hardened and caught the fabric harshly even as the demon lightened his hand. His pupil-less eyes glowed nearly white in the darkness, they were starting to darken already as Yonric twisted under the pressure, trying feebly to hide the arousal starting between his legs.

Yonric pressed his hands tightly to his sides, if he caught the sheets they would be torn to shreds. He knew his lack of control would be too easy to see. The demon’s face grew closer as Yonric tried to pull himself away from the sensations of the body. Breath misted against the sheets making them now cling tighter to his sweating body. Taunt more than loose and tormenting him by molding to his body. A noise came to his ears, it was the faint keening in his throat, desperate for more attention, direct attention. But that still didn’t come, rather the demon gripped his cock through the sheet and began jerking him off, once again. He groaned loudly his body desperate for the attention when all he wanted was to cover his mouth.

The sheets muffled the sounds this time, but he could hear it in his head. The precum falling free from the tip of his arousal was soaking the sheet and allowing the demon to move his hand quicker. His toes curled as he grew closer and closer to his release, but the demon stopped and sat back on his heels. He stared at Yonric in silence.

Yonric moved his hand and shuddered as the movement dragged at the sheet, at his arousal. He managed to pull it away from his chest, to where it bunched at his arousal tormenting him further. But he wanted to move his hands, to wipe at the sweat running down his face and the tears at his eyes. His chest was burning hot, but the sensations remained even as he regained his head.

Still the demon king sat there, staring at him, utterly silent. He kept the demon king’s gaze, before he realized what was likely in his own. He wanted the demon king to keep going, to finish pleasuring him. He flushed brightly glad that his slouched position likely covered some of it from that gaze. He rubbed at his face trying to kill the arousal still strong in his gut and standing tall in the sheets. He huffed a breath, his throat was already a little raspy from the excitement caught in his body.

“If you’re so desperate, finish it off yourself.” The demon king’s voice reverberated through the bed and his body. Making him shiver and all attempts at calming his dick null.

“What do you mean?” he asked gruffly, faintly irritated at the demon playing with him. But he should have expected it.

“Finish yourself off. Make yourself cum, whatever the terminology is.” It was flippant and the demon king waved his hand in dismissal.

Yonric flushed faintly, both at the idea and in anger. _So now it was his time? Did the demon king think he was so willing to do such a thing? And why view a lover when you could touch one? _He growled faintly at himself and the demon king stirred. He looked up through his eyelashes, the demon king’s gaze was on his arousal, but his eyes had darkened considerably.

Yonric was thankful for his sight then, the glow of the demon’s eyes allowed him shadows of the demon’s form. It was a sight. His fingers twitched faintly and he once again cursed the loss of his supplies. He stared at the demon king for a few moments longer before he slid a hand down his front. He could play this demon’s game. If he was correct in his assumption, the darkening was a form of emotion, potentially specific to the emotion. And the demon’s eyes had been a darker gray when he was thrusting his cock between Yonric’s legs. They were a deeper gray now.

He slid his fingers underneath the blanket, slowly and worked the fabric away from his cock, keeping his legs faintly spread. Despite how he wanted to curl them against him, there was a nervousness in his gut. _What was the demon really planning?_

But the brush of fabric made him blank for a moment, as he finally got his arousal free. He curled his fingers around the base shivering at how cold they were and slowly wrapped them more firmly. He started running his palm close to his cock, dragging against the sensitive flesh. It grew hard to focus on the demon king as he quickened his pace, letting some of his fingers fall loose and drag against his balls and the inner parts of his thighs.

He steadied himself with his other hand as his head grew faint, it was easier to let his legs fall open and he felt only a faint chill as the sheet was pulled away. He bit his lip stroking harder and cupping his palm around the tip for a moment, catching more of that precum so he could slicken himself further. The easy drag against his skin was driving him closer despite how he caught on the faintly enlarged head. That catch of skin really drove him a faint tickling sensation with pleasure.

He squeezed faintly on the last few strokes as he finally came over the bed sheets, his body falling slack, muscles loose but twitching. He held himself there before dragging his cum covered hand up his abdomen. It felt gross and faintly warm, hot even. He looked up after a moment and leaned back further onto his hand. “Does this mean I can take a bath?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here two for the price of one. Since I have taken so long to update.
> 
> I didn't have to edit much, from the skimming I've done, so be warned there may be typos.


	5. Demon block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some of the baddies. (Terribly I might add)  
And the age old problem.

The demons came again, so much like rabid dogs that their mouths began to foam. His previously harvested corpses has been sent along with their message, further into the demon realm. He only wished the rumors he had been hearing weren’t true. Someone had already become pet to the powerful demon lord. He sneered, ignoring the demons still tearing at his flesh. He had played along with them before, but they were already starting to bore him.The ones captured were already aware that his appearance didn’t reflect his true nature.

But as he lured them in, they were too caught in their frenzy to smell the decayed flesh, or taste the barely flowing black blood. He didn’t care for their pleasure, he only wanted their corpses. And as the last entertained him, the blood that rained down the following days was no longer his own.

….

The human’s breath hitched as he desperately tried to hold in his voice, biting his knuckle until the skin split. The demon merely leaned down and lapped at it, he continued stroking the human’s arousal while twisting his fingers inside. The gel was drying already, so he removed his digits to douse them some more. It took him a few tries to ease his fingers back in, the human clenching tightly around them. But the muscles had softened, more flexible than before. He growled faintly and the human shuddered with the reverberations, his entrance clenching sporadically. The demon slowly added another finger and the human jerked against his hold, the demon lord merely held his hips firmly in place. Though it started a faint red on the human’s skin, difficult to notice with how flushed the human was. But he needed to be careful, humans were so fragile.

He taunted, moving his digits, and the human shuddered his abdomen rising as his hips were unable to do. Trying incessantly to drive the fingers in deeper. But the demon knew he was trying to reach the sweet spot, he couldn’t allow the human to come yet. Not after that delectable show those few nights ago.

The human keened faintly as the master had stopped stroking his cock, his hips rolled slightly, driving the fingers in further and trying to catch some friction on his cock. The master gently removed his digits while the human panted trying to catch lost breath. The master coated his own arousal and pressed it against the human’s own, just one last taunt. Before pressing the tip against the human’s entrance. The human jerked faintly, away. His face was still flushed but his eyes were a little clearer.

“Slowly.” The demon promised and pushed forward.

“Master!” Came a sharp voice and the demon jerked backwards glancing to the still closed door. “Master!” it repeated and the demon moved away from the bed. His arousal was already failing and withdrawing back into the abdominal slit.

He opened the door and glared down at his minion, it was one of the record keepers under his intelligence group. “What is it?” he demanded with a growl. Still irritated to be interrupted so easily.

“The generals are requesting a meeting immediately. The demons of the lower realm have opened a portal into your realm and there is an attack from the south.” It had the mind to be cowed by his obvious anger, but continued with it’s task.

“The holy knights?” he questioned.

“Yes, master.” It cowered still, making itself the smaller target, yet trying to hold itself together.

“Inform them that I will be joining them shortly. I suspect the barriers have already been set?” he asked tone falling flat, loosing what arousal remained and falling towards a clearer mindset. “If nothing else, go.” He waved the demon away, now annoyed with it’s irritating simpering.

“Yes, master. I will do so, master.” The minion scurried away as soon as it was dismissed.

The master stared after the demon before growling faintly. He turned his attention back into the room where the human was sitting up, his legs still faintly spread. Showing the gel that was oozing out of his taint. It started up that arousal again, but the demon lord cut that off quickly. He needed to prepare for the fight, his realm was attacked, though it wasn’t likely to take long. The only orders and the demon’s returned assault would. Any of the dealings after would take even longer. He moved to the bed and ran a hand down the human’s front startling him. His arousal had also abated but it twitched faintly at the contact.

“I will likely be busy the next few days. Food and water will appear in the room.” The master began and let his hand fall down to the human’s arousal which he skimmed over. He curled his fingers over the human’s balls just brushing his taint. “I suspect you will behave?” he questioned lightly.

“Behave?” the human’s voice came out with a faint tremor.

“You seemed quite skilled when you were dealing with yourself.” He began and ran his nails up the human’s cock. It produced an unfailing shiver and a faint twitch. He met the human’s gaze, the eyes were that honeyed brown that looked ready to be slurped out. A sweet taste no doubt, he mentally hummed.

“I-.” the human started flustered. “I do not participate in such activities.” He started again as the demon raised his eyebrow. “Usually.”

“I expect that you will keep these actions only between us.” He pointed out and waved his hand. “The bath will be available in the morning and night.” He flicked his finger to the table, it showed the cycle of morning and night. “Food will be brought an hour after that.” He moved away from the bed but something tugged faintly on his hair, he caught sight of it between two of the human’s fingers. The human jerked his hand back quickly. “What is it?” he paused between touching this human’s hair as he had touched the demon’s. It was starting to smell. He noted, repressing the urge to wrinkle his nose.

“Could you… provide me some clothes?” he asked nervously, not sure if he was treading into forbidden territory.

The demon chuckled and a knock came to the door. “After you take your bath.” He assured the human. Then went to answer the new demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has come a great delay.  
I really really didn't want to edit it, so again, sloppy.  
And getting a new job really chews up one's time.


	6. Of the destruction of bedposts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a destruction of bed posts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little graphic, in the bloody sense. So buckle in.

Yonric took a long fucking bath, until his fingers turned pruny and he felt faint. He finally summed up the courage to wash his hair and he didn’t pull out as much as he thought he would. The most of the mess came from untangling it without proper soap or tools. It took him even more courage to try to clean off his legs, then his anus. He had experimented briefly with it. All because of his current client, who was too much of a bastard to claim he had already done the same.

He carefully pressed a finger against the entrance before pushing in, some of the gel slid past it, but also made it easier to push in further. His face scrunched in concentration and he pulled out some more, the water made a faint pressure against his insides. He tried again with his middle finger, slowly worming in. But it was still slick from the demon’s hand. He shivered and slipped in more than intended. He fumbled for a moment before he drew his finger back. It ran against something, that ridge. He touched it carefully, curious and his toes curled against the sensation. His arousal started slowly and he flushed trying to remove his finger, but it caught against that small ridge and his hips jerked driving his finger in further and making it skim against that bump. He shuddered and covered his mouth with his free hand against the faint gasp. That sounded outside of his voice range.

His arousal was at the ready and he found his hand falling down to wrap around it as he carefully moved that finger once again. It took a few minutes to get into a rhythm, but he found himself humping into his hand and spilling into the draining water. He gasped his breath and leaned against the side of the tub, trying to get his mind back. And then to wrap his head around what he had just done.

He stayed in the tub until it was fully drained and turned his gaze to the clothes as he reached for a towel. His hand stopped and his face burned hot. Those weren’t clothes!!!

…

The demon king was too busy with the present war to grant him any attention. But there were continuous whispers. Of how the demon king had already taken a lover. He wrinkled his nose, like he was scenting a foul stench. Struggling to keep tight control of his demonic minions as his anger raced. They were waiting outside the demon lord’s castle for his instructions. For his grand introduction. This lover was rumored to be a human, one of the humans the demon race now faced. But why would a demon as powerful as he wastes his time with a human? There were so many better options.

He snorted faintly and lingered near the master’s bedroom, trying to catch any truth to it. But the magic was tight about the doors, preventing him from even thinking about opening it, not that it would allow him.

…..

Yonric wandered about the room in the sheer fabric, he was half tempted to keep a towel wrapped around himself to cover more. But it was pretty pointless since no one could see him anyway. The clothes the demon had provided were nothing more than a faint covering over his nipples and his crotch. It was a nearly see-through piece of fabric that covered them, hanging and waving loosely.

He had almost managed to test everything in the room, whether it had the magical capabilities or not. It allowed him to judge his strength as well; it had perhaps only increased by one level. A level being the distance between strengths before he could not control it. Sometimes the increase was very small, other times very large. He got a basic estimate with his careful experimentation. He could control most of the power he had gained. 

Yonric touched his brow feeling the small scar there; the scars remained if he nearly died, or if he died. It was hard to keep track of the difference. Since no one knew if he died, they merely took him as severely injured and most did not remain to see the worst of what happened.

He glanced to the door again, the room was starting to close in on him. Walls seeming inches closer when he knew they hadn’t been moving, the magic weaved into the walls wasn’t enchanted that way. He was too used to travelling on his own, being outdoors with fresh air. The regular baths were pleasant, exuberant, but… He was growing bored.

It had already been four days, he had behaved, waiting for the demon to come back, as he had promised. His fingers brushed the door handle, then he gripped it as no magic came to bite him. The handle snapped and nearly fell from his fingers. He stared at it in surprise falling to horror. What had he done?

He glanced about for some substance to fix it, but none appeared. He returned his gaze to the weakened metal, weakened unnaturally. He frowned and the door creaked open, towards him.

Yonric stepped back quickly, an excuse hot on his tongue, but this was not the demon he was familiar with. No, these had a foul stench about them, the rotting had not occurred yet, but he knew the scent of that magic. The demons hovered still for a moment, as if unsure they had gotten the door open. Then they charged at him.

The door knob became a weapon smashing into the eye socket of the first demon. The stench was more obvious now, the rancid juices splashed on his face, but he kept going. The second and third demons were struggling past their downed companion, that blocked the doorway. Only one of the doors had opened, the spells keeping the other door firmly locked in place.

Yonric danced back as the claws swiped at him, his feet cracked the ground, but he couldn’t care to stop his strength. His fingers found the foot of the bed and ripped off one of the columns holding the canopy. The club sent the second demon across the room, but the third demon had gone low and bit into his leg. Claws swiping further up.

The column had cracked into fragments of wood, cutting his fingers and jabbing splinters into his hands. He drove a surviving fragment into the demon’s back, making it release him as its muscles spasmed. He lurched backwards for the next splintering column; he ripped it out as the second came back up. The first was still twitching its last at the door.

He smashed it down on the second’s head, splattering the ground with gore, he finished off the third as it squirmed towards him. The puppets writhed trying for some control, some last lash against him. But their connection to their creator was destroyed. He smashed them all once again just to make sure.

Yonric had started for the water pitcher as he felt something stop in front of the door, a strong sense of magic. His leg and abdomen were burning with the foul wounds, he doused his hands as he caught sight of the demon. A few demons.

They stood staring at him for the moment as he held the master’s gaze, until he dropped to his bottom and poured the water over his bloody flesh. Holy water would do better.

…..

There was a tickle of a sensation at the back of his mind, someone fiddling with his doors again? He focused on it, the meeting was merely a report of what they had all been involved in. He smiled faintly, the human, curious as ever was treading near the doors. But his expression fell as the magic at one of his doors slowly broke and something entered his room.

He focused on the meeting, they were wrapping up, but the human likely didn’t have that time. “Enough.” He ordered quietly, they all looked to him. “We were all present, it has been written and recorded, we do not need to repeat it today.” They nodded slowly, catching something on his face that he didn’t care for. “Dismissed.” He ordered gruffly and several jumped to be released early.

His generals kept watch on him as he rose from the throne. “Master?” one questioned.

He waved them off, “Return to your duties, I am sure you are aware of the keen watch we require over all our borders now.” He showed his teeth in the mockery of a smile. “I doubt any of us want a repeat of the last four days?” he questioned lightly.

They bowed and dutifully returned to their own floors of the keep. The master stormed out of the throne room, ignoring the lower servants who were scrambling to bow to him and remove the table and chairs. A group of his guards followed behind, a caution after the events of the last week.

He found one door splintered with a reeking dead demon laid across the way, another two rested by the bed. There was blood everywhere, it stank mostly of the rotting demons, a necromancer’s work. But there was a low undercurrent, fresh and human. His guard stopped well back, likely feeling his magic rising. The fury that was no doubt evident in his coat, how it puffed out in warning.

The human caught his gaze, demon blood splattered over his face and upper half, he held the water pitcher. The human vanished from his view, falling to the ground. The demon moved over the corpse, uncaring that the already crushed skull fragmented into pieces. That his clawed foot smeared decaying brains all over his cracked floors. The bed was a disaster, two of the columns ripped off.

He found the human sitting on the ground pouring water over his bloodied leg and abdomen. He approached but was stung by something… holy. He bared his teeth, this human was using holy words. “Silence.” He ordered.

But the human continued, the water glowing faintly and the wound sizzling to get rid of the tainted blood. The human was squeezing the blood out of the wounds, despite how painful it likely was. When the hissing stopped, the holy words did as well. The pitcher dropped from his hand and righted itself next to him.

The master glared at the human waiting for the holy words to be spat at him, as they had been for the last four days. His ears burned still from the sounds of them. “Clean this up!” he snapped at his guards. His wards were in tatters, keyed to the door and the bed. But they had been destroyed so easily.

They bustled around behind him, scooping up the bodies and all the bits they could find. The scrubbing would come later, they were preparing another room for him, and many had been cycled through before.

The human stared at him, waiting for something, punishment likely. And he stared back. “You’ve dealt with the undead before?” he asked as the servants left, his guards lingered outside the door, waiting to accompany him to his new room.

“Yes.” The human responded and touched his wounds, they were lighter than the blood had suggested. He rose carefully, “I take it the holy water was not appreciated?” he questioned in turn.

“The holy words are unwelcome.” The demon growled, “Why did you not use them before?”

“My ability is limited to holy water and some other cures.” He tore some fabric from the ruined bed sheets and wrapped his wounds. “It would merely irritate.”

“It would still be a defense against most demons.” The master said lowly watching him still, his hands were steady even as they tore the fabric more than necessary. “What even happened with these demons?” he faltered in asking the other questions hovering so heavily on his mind.

“I haven’t really had a chance to use them against demons.” He stated plainly and stared at the remaining destruction. Most had likely been caused by the demons. “The knob fell off the door when I tried it.” He raised an eyebrow at the master and one of the guards hissed faintly at his audacity. “They barged in, so I took care of them.”

The master folded his arms and stared at the human; the gore was clinging to his feet and still spotted the human’s faintly pale skin. It was growing more irritating. “The door knob fell off?” he questioned quietly. “You took care of them?” he asked lowly glaring at one of the blood puddles now. “What happened to the bed?”

“Yes, yes and I ripped out the posts to use as clubs.” He responded softly, he knelt down using the water to wash the blood off his hands. He pulled out some splinters in the process, showing some proof he had at least touched the posts.

“You ripped them out?” the master asked once more, it was nearly a growl. He did not like anyone playing him.

The human met his gaze then turned to the bed where he promptly ripped out one of the two remaining posts. He then crushed it between his hands, spewing bits of wood everywhere. He shook them free of his hands and met the demon’s gaze again. “Any other questions?”

The master merely raised his eyebrows controlling his expression. “You need a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this off for a while, but thanks to all the kudos and comments I've been getting. I really couldn't do it much longer.
> 
> Enjoy this long chapter!


	7. Baths and brains

“You know I didn’t think you telling me I needed a bath included you as well.” Yonric stood to the side of the bathtub wiping off some of the blood. It felt disgusting and had already crusted to his skin. He glanced to the demon who had wiped his feet off and stepped into the bathtub.

“I’ve been dealing with my kingdom’s affairs for four days, do you think I would have time for a bath?”

“And yet you seemed cleaner than I did.” The demon snorted faintly at that and Yonric smiled. He pulled off the top half of his clothing, what was considered clothing. He held it in his hand. “I wasn’t quite referring to this when I meant clothing.” He said softly.

“It works.” The demon responded a bit gruffly. “Had you been restricted by your typical human clothing you likely would be dead.” He pointed out.

Yonric rolled his head back and nearly rolled his eyes, expect a demon to think a human so weak. He huffed a laugh, he didn’t want this demon to know the extent of his strength anyway. But he had been changing Yonric’s general opinion about demons so far. He returned to his wiping and dropped the towel that had become red. He picked up another and stopped, his leg. He thought with sudden fear. It was already healed. He ripped off the makeshift bandage and stared at the drying blood.

“Why don’t you just come in here already?” the demon questioned. “We can just cycle the water.” He suggested with faint amusement.

“Do you really want to be swimming in zombie demon juice?” Yonric asked in return.

“We’re going to be doing it anyway, there’s no possible way you’re going to get it all off.” The demon responded with more humor.

Yonric glared at him for a moment before dropping the new towel on the ground, just to spite the demon. Dropped the sheet of fabric that covered his junk and stepped into the water. It burned faintly, but he didn’t really care. It wasn’t the burn of foul magic, the stench of zombies still lingered in his nostrils.

He had gotten settled for about a minute when the demon came over, moving him with ease. He gripped the demon’s arms prepared to break the hold around him. But the demon merely pulled him back to rest Yonric between his legs. Yonric relaxed his grip and touched his leg, the blood had flaked off showing the unbroken skin.

“You humans heal rather quickly.” The demon’s voice rumbled against his spine making him start. He chuckled and sent the vibrations throughout Yonric’s form. “You think I wouldn’t notice that the scent of fresh blood had stopped?” He ran his hand over Yonric’s back, as it was curved faintly away from him. Yonric shivered faintly.

“No.” Yonric said softly and curled a little farther forward, he wanted to push his fingers into his gored hair. But he was too afraid that they would tangle and he would rip it out.

“No?” The demon questioned sliding his fingers over Yonric’s back. “And what was that a response to?” he inquired after Yonric remained silent.

“I forgot you demons have keener senses of smell.” He responded and curled his legs to his chest, preparing to rise.

The demon rested a hand on his shoulder. “I also know that you behaved, besides breaking nearly everything in the room.” He removed his hold.

Yonric stood and moved to the edge, he felt tired. “The door… It had been weakened unnaturally, your magic likely told you that already.” He cast a glance backwards and lifted a towel, wrapping it around his chill skin. The fear of exposure still lingered on his mind, but this demon… He couldn’t assume.

“Yes, I could tell when you started investigating it. But my wards fell too easily. Not that I was restricting you to the room.” He rolled his shoulders and caught Yonric’s gaze once again. “You should wash your hair.”

Yonric grimaced faintly and moved back to the bath. He sat on the edge and stared at the water, catching the mess of his hair in the reflection.

“I thought with the burden of growing your hair long, you would know how to care for it.” The demon was at his side already, he flicked his fingers and the side of the tub changed, catching Yonric in a sideways position. His hair was resting in the water, at the demon’s fingertips. He nearly jerked away, but the demon’s hands were careful. Soaking his hair and then moving slowly through it. “I think you got more brains in your hair than anywhere else.” The demon pointed out. “Did you strangle one of them with a braid?”

Yonric snorted and eased as the demon’s nails scratched gently at his scalp. “I don’t think that would explain the presence of their brains.” He responded quietly, still careful of the demon’s hold on his hair. It wouldn’t be the first time it had been used against him.

But the demon remained gentle with his movements, one hand moving off to likely summon a bottle. “I find human inventions to be quite interesting.” It fell onto Yonric’s hair with goopy slowness. “They are quite invaluable in these situations.” The soap was massaged into his hair and he had to repress a faint moan. The demon continued until he had rid Yonric of all the tangles. He rinsed it out and applied some more, just to be assured the smell would be gone.

Yonric closed his eyes under the ministrations. His body was warm despite resting in the stone like cavity of the bathtub. Warmed either by the water or magic, he didn’t really care. His body was growing more and more tired, an after affect of his quick movements, and the fighting. He spoke before he fell too far into his stupor. “I suspect your problem was taken care of.” The demon’s hands froze at his voice.

They began moving again, rinsing the soap out. “Yes.” It was tense and warning all in the same. Yonric remained silent. “Your strength suggests your giant heritage.”

Yonric stirred faintly as the demon’s hands left his hair, his eyelids were so heavy already. “My great grandparents.” He murmured and carefully sat up the wet hair seemed suddenly chill against his back and he shivered faintly. “I grew into my stature.” He added softly.

“But your strength?” the demon questioned.

Yonric shrugged too tired to think of an excuse, the demon scooped him up before he could even think if his response was telling. His eyes were sunk too far closed for him to judge the demon’s expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go for a double feature since I took so long to update
> 
> Enjoy.


	8. Teasing and Pleasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lusty demon's fire has been rekindled and Yonric must face some humilation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of humilation play here, so if you don't like, just go ahead and skip.

He stared at the sleeping human, curious about his strength. His fight and his lack of struggle against the master. He held holy words but believed they were mere trifles against a demon’s strength. Which…. They could be. But taking down three demon zombies was quite telling. With an easily healed wound.

He frowned faintly and drew the human a little closer, he would not be sleeping after that attack on his previous room. And the fighting that had been occurring at his border. The humans he recalled did not heal that quickly. And this human’s almost unnatural strength, those posts were reinforced with magic, flimsy as it was.

He huffed a breath as the human curled back into him, the sheet whispered sweetly against his skin and hid little of his form. He rumbled faintly and his arousal curled in his abdomen, he could wait.

…..

A hand was brushing up his side the fur tickling faintly and he groaned stirring closer to consciousness. Claws scrapped against his scalp and he slowly opened his eyes, only to find those darkening eyes staring down at him, waiting, patiently. He could tell by now. The demon was always patient. He groaned again and rolled his head. “First thing in the morning?” he questioned, his voice cracking a little.

The demon chuckled, the reverberations as always, carrying through the bed. It rattled his bones and warmed his insides. “It’s actually the middle of the night. You slept through the day.”

Yonric met the demon’s gaze once again before he closed his eyes for a few moments. “Can I at least go to the bathroom?” he questioned.

The demon stared at him, processing before the hand resting on his side slid down. “I believe you have other issues to deal with.”

Yonric followed his hand and flushed brightly, his erection was full mast. He raised a hand and covered his face in a familiar motion. “Exhaustion.” He muttered.

“I thought we knew each other better than that.” The demon rested back on his heels and summoned that all too familiar bottle. He caught it in one hand and drizzled it onto the other, warming it between his fingers before he let it drip onto Yonric’s abdomen.

Yonric shivered at the sensation, he was still sluggish with tiredness and faintly numb in his lower region. An after affect of the demons’ attack, no doubt there was some vile blood in his system. There was a pressure in his abdomen, warning him to go to the bathroom. But as the demon started, he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape.

The demon’s hand pulled the gel down to Yonric’s cock coating the base before drawing it slowly up his mast. Yonric’s right hand clutched the sheets while the other remained covering his face bright with a flush. “You don’t seem too against my ministrations.” The demon commented, his tone amused but mostly flat. His unoccupied hand touched Yonric’s right thigh before drawing up to his hip, he skimmed his hand over the skin of Yonric’s thigh and hip several times while his other hand worked at teasing Yonric’s arousal.

Yonric twitched, his hips reflexively pushing into the demon’s hand, he clenched his jaw before responding. “It seems hard to refuse.” It came out quietly.

The demon paused, his left hand now rested on Yonric’s hip while his right just continued to hold Yonric’s cock. “Would you refuse?”

Yonric’s hand gripped the sheets a little tighter, “I would prefer to go to the bathroom.” He stated plainly.

The demon stared at him before smiling and leaning down his right hand rising up Yonric’s side. “That wasn’t a refusal.” His long tongue touched Yonric’s lips startling him. The demon fell further and pressed his lips to Yonric’s, slowly moving them before letting his tongue trail against the seam of Yonric’s slightly parted lips. It tickled.

The right hand gripped hard and Yonric gasped, the demon fell in further curling his tongue into Yonric’s mouth before flicking it to the roof of his mouth. Yonric turned away from the motion, but it only dragged it along the top, tormenting him. The demon’s hand was quickening around his arousal, the other skating up and down his sides, curling around his back so the edge of the demon’s thumb could tease against his nipple.

He shuddered again, his toes curling in the demon’s long hair which dragged against his bare skin. The sheets twisted under his back as he twisted under the demon’s ministrations. The left hand had slowed now and rested at his abdomen, pressing lightly down on his bladder. He felt the tears spring from his eyes and the demon drew back slightly to peer at him. His right hand released the sheets to slide down to his abdomen.

The demon merely tightened his right hand grip again, the pre cum was coming in such heavy amounts he was surprised he hadn’t cum yet. His left hand slid down curling at the base and scraping faintly with his claws. Despite the demon’s grip Yonric felt a sharp release hit him. He cried and moaned against the demon’s lips. His right hand gripped the demon’s forearm tightly and the demon released his grip. And drew back to allow Yonric to breathe.

“Easy now.” The demon whispered, just gently stroking his cock which Yonric whimpered at. His left hand twisted catching Yonric’s right elbow, his fingers still gripped the demon’s forearm hair tightly. He leaned back down and kissed Yonric’s throat only to nibble gently at it. Yonric’s chest heaved sharply, his toes twitched with aftershocks.

Yonric’s head felt fuzzy and the pressure in his abdomen was only growing worse, the stroking only seemed to tease at it. But a few swift strokes and a sharp nibble to his collarbone he finally released, spilling against the demon’s coat. The demon hummed slowly and drew back to his knees, his hands falling to run over Yonric’s abdomen. Something dribbled out of his flagging cock, warming and wetting his thighs and he desperately covered his face.

The demon merely chuckled faintly and continued to massage his abdomen. “I suppose another bath is in order.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a friend's prompt:  
Evil minions of a master/overlord of some kind. He orders them to bring him a lover, but they get too involved?  
The master doesn't have to be human.
> 
> The posting of this is mostly my coworker's fault. 
> 
> Also, beware of typos, I'm doing a lot of experimental writing with this one.


End file.
